Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 57
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Danger Trail! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is trying to convince a young boy named Gary to steer away from a life of being an outlaw for his grandfather's sake. Gary, who just turned 18, refuses to listen and goes off his Auggie who has captured the boys influence with the glorification of an outlaw lifestyle. When the Kid tries to stop them, Auggie knocks him out. Kid Colt revives shortly thereafter and follows their trail. He then finds Auggie and Gary camped out for the night. Auggie is trying to convince Gary to join in the robbing of a stagecoach, but Gary finds the job potentially dangerous. Auggie manages to convince Gary and the two ride off unaware that Kid Colt is following after them. The Kid manages to snare Gary in his lasso and pulls him off his horse. Kid Colt and Gary fight it out until they hear Auggie confronting the stagecoach, and Gary watches in horror as one of the coach guards shoots Auggie. Rushing to Auggie, the wounded man tells Gary that a life of crime is not worth it and tells Gary to go back to his grandfather. Realizing the errors of his ways and will go back to his grandfather. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Auggie Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = No Place to Run! | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt comes to the aid of a man named Walt Jarette who is being roughed up by a local who doesn't want him in town. When the man pulls his gun, Kid Colt shoots it out of his hand and demands to know what is going on. The Kid is told that Walt's brother Mike is a wanted outlaw and that the locals believe that Walt is predisposed to become a criminal as well and do not want him in town. Kid Colt tells them that a man is innocent until he commits a crime and is found guilty and should have the right to be anywhere he wishes. When the Kid is invited back to Walt's home, they pass by a man named Craig and his men who have heard the entire exchange. Craig tells his men that he has come up with an idea on how they can use this turn of events to their advantage. At the Jarette house, Kid Colt promises Walt and his wife that he will try what he can to change the minds of the people in town. When he returns to town he finds his attempts to saw the people fruitless. Suddenly he hears commotion and rushes outside of the general store to find a gang of masked men riding away from the express office they just robbed. When one of the outlaws was overheard calling their leader "Walt", this is enough to convince the locals that Walt Jarette was behind the robbery and begin to form a lynch mob. Kid Colt manages to get ahead of them and get Walt to help him track down the real thieves. The outlaws spot them approaching and get the drop on them, however before they can eliminate Kid Colt or Walt, Walt's brother Mike arrives and saves them by shooting the guns out of the outlaws hands. With the outlaws subdued, Mike reveals that he has decided to go straight and has come to turn himself in. With the real crooks captured, and Mike's suddenly turning over a new leaf the locals change their opinion of Walt and accept him as a member of town. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Craig Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Outnumbered! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Revolt in Rawhide! | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt rides into the town of Rawhide and when walking to the local saloon he bumps into a man who then tries to pick a fight with him. However the Kid easily bests the man and disarms him and sends him packing. Seeing this is Bellows the local mayor who is impressed by Kid Colt's moves and asks if he would like to be sheriff of town, informing Kid Colt that the old sheriff was killed and outlaws took over the town. After meeting the sheriff's young son Billy, Kid Colt agrees to become sheriff and invites the young boy to be his deputy. Soon Kid Colt puts out a law ordering all guns turned in to the sheriffs office. When one man refuses to do so, Kid Colt shoots the holster off his gun and tells him to follow the law. As Kid Colt begins cleaning out the town, to Bellow's delight, Maddock the owner of the gambling house and leader of the outlaws decides to set up a trap for Kid Colt. He fires off a shot in his gambling house, drawing Kid Colt to come and investigate. Kid Colt bursts in with guns blazing, able to disarm and send the outlaws fleeing but Maddock hides behind a table and waits to get the jump on Kid Colt. However Maddock surrenders when young Billy sneaks up behind him and appears to put a gun up to his back, however after Maddock surrenders he is surprised to find that the boy held him at "gun point" with a broom handle. With law and order restored in Rawhide, Kid Colt retires from his position and rides off on the trail once again. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Maddock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}